Reckoning: Chapter 60
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru's guardman tryouts continue with both Graves, Christophe and others in the running. Nat and Shanks' wedding takes place and Dru is nervous because her vision of the future may still come true.


In a rare moment I was totally speechless. Standing before me in a line-up was Christophe, Graves and Nat. _What the hell?_

I looked at Benjamin, seated to my right, and whispered. "Why didn't you tell me _they_ were going to be here?"

"Milady, it was discussed and determined that the list be confidential. With the one exception, of course." He was referring to the fact that Ash applied. As soon as I found out, I convinced him to withdraw his application. _How could I hire someone that I cared so much for?_

"Well, I'd just like to say... I disagree with that dumbass decision."

Bruce's voice echoed in the tall ceilinged gymnasium. "Guardsman tryouts require that each phase is an elimination process until the final test where you will compete for the three positions. As you are aware, Benjamin is lead and has secured the first position, as chosen already by Milady Anderson... Let the tests begin."

I quickly glanced at Graves and couldn't help but see his green eyes glowing back at me. He knew I'd see his interest as a waste of time given his _wulfen_ obligations. If he was in love with me, being a guard would kill any chances of a relationship between us. Getting involved with your bodyguard was a major fuck up. _So why the hell is he bothering to tryout?_

My attention focused on Christophe. His aspect flushed as our eyes connected. His fangs extended and his hair lightened with blonde coloring. I was confused about his presence as well. He'd been my protector since the day we met, despite my protests. _If he was in love with me, how could he just shove those feelings aside to be one of my guards?_ _Better yet, how could I cut off any feelings for him_ _if he became one of my guards? _ I had to admit, it would be torture being guarded by anyone I had romantic feelings for.

The two days of tryouts were grueling to say the least. I had no idea the process was so thorough. Up to that day, I assumed becoming a guardsman was like winning a popularity contest for _Best Abs_. However was amazed as I watched each of applicants submit to tests of agility, speed, and weaponry skills.

"Milady?" Benjamin's voice echoed in my head as I stared out into the room filled with running, tumbling and sometimes flying bodies. I was shaken out of my trance by his voice. "Dru, what do you think so far?"

"Um, well… " I turned to look at him. "I think they look better than I expected. The pool is getting smaller fast. A third of them dropped after round one. The parquet course was killer." To be honest, I wasn't sure I could pass the test when I first laid eyes on it. It was like something I saw once on _American Ninja_. The tasks looked almost impossible, one of which was a thirty-foot wall that required each to scale in less than ten seconds. I wasn't even sure Nat could pass it because she was so petite. But she completely amazed everyone when the _wulf_ girl climbed it in six seconds. She was so freaking fast.

As it turned out, the most difficult examination to pass wasn't testing their smarts or strength. It was all about emotional intelligence. The Order all agreed it was necessary to choose guards who were the right fit for me. I had no idea what that meant at the time, but as I watched, I found out it meant that I needed guards who were well-balanced in all areas, especially patience and maturity. I knew the majority of applicants wouldn't pass, but I hoped Nat was one of them. She was the only one I knew for sure that I wanted to protect me.

As the day came to a close, I left the gym while August escorted me to my room. As we entered the dorm wing, a familiar voice spoke to me telepathically. "_Dru, I need to say something. Can you stop for a moment?" _It was Graves.

I slowed down and turned around to see a tall figure with dark hair and glowing green irises. "_Graves, you know we're not allowed to talk while tryouts are going on. It might compromise my judging… if you're really serious about this."_

August held out his hand to signal Graves to stop approaching. "You know the policy, Graves. You'd better have a good excuse for coming here."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Milady needs to understand why I'm on the line. I only need a minute, August. I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate. _Dru, I've got to tell you the real reason I'm here. Please just give me a sec."_

I thought for a moment before answering. "It's okay, Augie. I'm sure it'll only take a second."

I walked towards Graves and gave him a look of half annoyance. His glowing green eyes told me it was important so stayed subdued.

"Look, I know you don't want me to tryout, but you need to know… I have to be."

"What the hell are you talking about Graves? We all have choices to make. No one's forcing you to tryout."

"I know I'm taking a huge risk to be here. Most of the _wulfen_ think I'm an idiot for trying out to be a security guard for _svetocha_. But I'm _dom_ so they have to accept it and so far they've played along. But that's only part of the story, Dru." He stepped a little closer and leaned in. The edges of his black trench brushed against my legs. I sensed the electricity between us just like I did before in his room when we pushed and pulled at each other while locking our lips. A nervous shiver raced down my spine.

Graves switched to telepathy again. "_I'm doing this because it's the only way I can ensure your safety. As much as Reynard and I hate each other, we have common interests, your security and survival." _He exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb. I knew that move. It meant he was stressed. He opened his eyes and looked at me again in a focused manner. "_I'll be working for both sides, Dru. I've struck a deal with the Elders and the Order and they've both agreed to let me to do this."_

I was so confused. "_I thought you wanted this for us, but now you're saying that's not it at all?" _I was almost offended that he seemed to be using my post as a means to spy on both sides.

"_Dru, hold on to your pantyhose for a minute. I am doing this for us, but I have to play the game. The only way I can get in is by promising something in return." _He stood with his hands in his jean pockets.

_"So you're asking me to hire you so you can spy on my people and yours?" _I was definitely annoyed.

"_No, I'm doing it so we have a chance to stay together. If you'll have me, I want to protect you, forever." _My heart fluttered as he said the word forever. I had no idea Graves was such a romantic.

_"What about the rules. We can't be together if you're guarding me, remember?"_

_"I understand the rules, Dru, so stop reminding me." _He paused and paced in a circle before speaking again._ "Let me ask you... would you play by the rules if they were wrong? I'm tired of living by the Kourio's policies and I'm tired of being told who I can and can't love by the Elders. I'm hoping you understand. We're outcasts and we belong together, no matter what happens. You didn't use to give a shit about the rules. Where did that girl go? I'm hoping she's still in there." _Graves reached out with his hand and curled his fingers around the nape of my neck. I couldn't help but shiver when he touched me like that.

I slowly stepped back from his touch, reluctantly. "_We'll have to see, Graves. I have a lot to think about. Get some sleep_." I turned my back on him as I walked toward the direction of my suite. "Let's go, Augie."

As I settled in for bed, my head swam with Graves' words. How could he expect me to overlook the rules which state that we can't be together if he is guarding me? On the other hand, following the rules wasn't always the best thing to do. I had to think for myself growing up and Dad taught me to live on the fringe. It was our way of surviving. Have things really changed all that much? As much as I desired having Graves with me everyday, I didn't know if it was worth breaking the rules. Ash and Helena loved each other and their relationship cost each a price way too steep. Would I be stomping on Helena's memory by following the rules or bending them? That was yet to be seen, I guess.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of a knock at my door. It was still light outside and the sun hadn't set just yet. I felt disoriented since I usually awoke to the sound of Nat straightening up my room. Since she was in tryouts she was excused from her regular duties so it was quiet inside. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. "What is it?" I yelled across the room.

Another knock rapped gently and I sensed a familiar odor, cinnamon apple pie. I didn't care that I was still wearing my boxers and t-shirt when I opened the door. "Yes, Christophe? This better be good because I was having a hell of a dream." I tried to make him feel guilty for waking me up.

_"Dzień dobry, _milady_. _I know you need your_ beauty sleep. _ God knows how you need it." He waited for my response.

My mouth gaped open. _Did he just throw down an insult? _I thrusted my fist toward his abs to punch him in the gut for that remark, but it was too early for me and he was too quick and stepped out of the way of my punch. He gave me a look that communicated I was pitiful.

"Tisk tisk, kochana. Too slow this morning for me." He got down to business quickly. "The reason I'm here is because I need to speak to you before tryouts resume. It'll only take a minute." _I'd heard that one before. _

I sighed and opened the door wider. "Chris, you know you're not supposed to be talking to me since you're an applicant, right?"

"I don't intent in engaging in a dialogue, milady. I just need you to hear me out. I have something important to say." I wanted to disagree but honestly, I was too sleepy to debate. "Fine." I opened the door wider, signaling him to enter.

"Thank you, milady." Christophe almost glided in and stopped near the sitting area. He looked at me with his clear blue eyes. "I know you are questioning my honor in this process given my feelings for you. I am fully aware that guardsmen are prohibited from being involved with their _svetocha_. If you were to take me on, I would accept that without regret. Your safety is the most important thing, Dru. That is the one thing Graves and I both want, undoubtedly."

Christophe paced the area around the sofa. "Kochana, the only thing I ask you to consider is…" He paused before speaking again. "Only choose one of us, the _loup-garou_ or myself. Given our history and our interests, we would not make good teammates. We've learned to get along better over time, but we shall never be… comrades." With that, he made a slight bow and walked backwards toward the door. I was almost stunned at his brevity. Christophe turned and left the suite.

I seriously thought about what he just said. I had to agree… only one of the two could make it. If I chose both, my life would be a living hell everyday.

The second day of tryouts moved quickly. The pool of applicants narrowed down with each phase of the selection process. By the end of the day, we had our four names of guardsmen. And I was satisfied with the outcome.

The big announcement came first thing in the morning before breakfast was served in the _caf_. The news of a _svetocha_'s guardsmen was always historically significant, but for the first time, this time one of the guards was both _wulfen_ and a female. Her name was Natalie Skyrunner.

As I walked into the large room with my entourage, escorted by all four guards, the atmosphere became a murmuring buzz of whispers. Nat stood about three paces ahead of me. She was wearing a fitted jacket and jeans which looked smart on her. She carried her pistol on her belted holster and her push dagger strapped tightly to her thigh. Benjamin followed behind me while my two new guards, Witt and Taylor, flanked my sides.

As we passed the table where the _wulfen_ entourage was seated, I looked across at Graves. His eyes met with mine but his expression was vacant. "_Can we talk?" _I asked the question telepathically however, there was no response.

That same afternoon, Christophe followed me on my way back to my room between classes. To be honest, I was sort of avoiding him since the announcement was made. I knew he'd take issue with not being selected and I wasn't really looking forward to another argument with him.

His voice echoed in the marbled hall as he spoke. "Kochana... Dru! I need a word with you... if you would please, milady." I finally stopped, then signaled my guards to leave me and Christophe alone. As they turned the corner out of my sight, I faced the always perfect-looking _djamphire_. I took a deep breath. My senses acknowledged the comforting smell of cinnamon and apples.

"Christophe." I spoke as calmly as I could.

"I require an explanation from you." He spoke in an assertive and somewhat angry tone. "How could you deny my application? This seems an easy decision for you. I do not understand." I could see by the way he moved that he was upset. His aspect flushed, causing his fingers to claw while his arms crossed his chest. I was a pain in his ass numerous times before but this time I knew he felt truly rejected. "Do you have any idea what I have done to secure your safety since the day we met?" His voice rose in volume for the first time since I'd known him. "This role was meant for me, Dru!"

I sighed and tried not to blow my top. _Maybe I'm a bit sadistic but making him upset is kind of fun._ "Give me a break, Reynard. What makes _you_ the perfect applicant to be my guardsman?"

"I explained this once before during tryouts." Christophe looked irritated. "My resources are extremely diverse. I am willing and more than able to provide the level of security you require from any threat. Who is better than me to ensure your safety from attckers, including Magdalena and her minions?"

"Uh, huh." I nodded my acknowledgement of his answer. "And what about the fact that you are in love with the _svetocha_ you're supposed to be guarding? Don't you find that's a conflict of interest, which could taint your judgment in some way?" I paused but didn't wait for his answer. "Chris, you're such a fucking asshole sometimes. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't pick you to be one of my guardsman because I can't be in love with anyone I hired to protect me?"

Christophe's confused and angry expression quickly changed to one of elation, relief and finally wanting. He reached for my arms and grabbed me in his firm hands. At the same time, he stepped towards me so that our bodies pressed together. I could feel the coldness of my locket between my breasts and his shirt. His blue eyes were intense and appeared almost watery with emotion. Christophe's hands moved to my back and down toward my tailbone.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps echoed on the marble. I realized that someone was coming towards us. Christophe touched his lips to my left ear as he held me in. "Shhh." He held my body tightly as he turned to face the wall. I felt the sensation of being lifted off the ground. My vision became slightly blurry like a plexiglass film covered my eyes. The footsteps grew louder and I saw around Christophe's shoulder the figure of a familiar Kourio. It was Alton. He entered the hall and slowed his pace to glance around the room. He seemed to sense the presence of another, and looked in our direction. Then he looked away and finally turned to continue walking across the room to the opposite doorway.

I finally spoke when I realized we were undetected. "Did you just camo us from his view... Wait, did you lift me too?" Christophe nodded slowly as the corners of his mouth pulled into a sly smile. I had never before been levitated or seen what it was like to use the Kourio powers of disguise. I was beguiled at his powers.

As I opened my mouth to ask another question, Christophe swiftly came down on my lips and pulled me in even tighter. I felt his tongue brush my teeth. I felt weak in the knees as I succumbed to his kiss. I opened my mouth wider and allowed his tongue to explore my insides. For what felt like a pause in time, my mind went completely blank as I allowed his hands to roam. I was totally his, without debate, complaint or resistance.

Finally, he pulled away as I realized we both were overheated. I definitely wanted more. "Dru... let's go." He took my hand in his and nodded his head in the direction of the dorms. "Where are we going?" I was almost too afraid to ask the question.

He moved in towards me again. "To your suite." I paused as I thought about what he was suggesting. After several seconds, I finally responded. "Yes."

Several hours later, I found myself kissing Christophe goodbye as he left my room. Strangely no one bothered to knock or interrupt us in the six hours he was with me. With Christophe, he was always full of surprises and I never doubted his ability to take care of the details.

Over the next few weeks, despite the fact that she was now a guard, Nat managed to pull all the wedding details together in time for the January date. The winter wedding theme was set in stone and Shanks knew how important all the details were to his fiancee so he disagreed as little as possible. If there was one thing I learned about Nat in the years we'd known each other, it was that she was determined to do it right or not at all.

My duties as a member of Pactus were coming to an end as the negotiations drew to a close. Graves didn't spoken one word to me outside of the formal session, despite my efforts to talk. His mind was shut off. I cried myself to sleep that first night after getting the cold shoulder from my best friend. Graves was gone and there was no return. _Let him go, Dru girl. This is what you wanted anyways, wasn't it?_

On the day of the wedding, I was nervous and on guard. The vision I had of the future was overpowering my thoughts. I flashed on the image of a black shrouded figure drinking the blood of a _wulfen_ bride. "What's the matter, milady?" Nat's voice shook me out of my trance. I looked at her standing in front of the mirror in my suite. "Nat, call me _Dru_ today, okay? It's your wedding day for Pete's sake. You're off duty, remember?"

Nat made a snorting type of noise. "A _svetocha_'s guard is never off duty, milady." Nat turned her back to the mirror and adjusted the lace headpiece on the top of her head. I stared at her profile. She looked so beautiful in her winter white gown, which was covered in crystals on the bodice. Her A-line dress had a small train, which cascaded onto the floor behind her.

"I can't believe you're going to be Mrs. Shanks after today. Doesn't that sound insane?" I inspected the corset on the back of her dress to make sure the ribboned laces were tight and evenly spaced.

Nat placed her hands on her hips and sucked in her tummy as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I know, it's so crazy. I can't believe today is finally happening."

"Me too." I spoke in a distant way. I was determined to stop my vision of the future from happening. _Nobody is going to die today, especially not Nat. _ I hadn't shared the prediction with anyone, including Christophe. I knew he'd just freak out over it and spend every minute planning a defense. But honestly there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop Lena from crashing the wedding. She was too powerful for everyone, except me.

The great hall of the _schola_ was decorated gorgeously. The high ceilings were trimmed in glittering icicles and sparkly snowflakes. Just like in my vision, there were white trees lining the aisle all the way up to the snow flocked alter. The room really was a winter wonderland. It freaked me out to see how precise my vision was.

The quartet started playing a modern ballad. As we lined up to take our turns walking down the aisle, I stood facing Graves just outside the doors. He was wearing a white tux jacket and black trousers. All the groomsmen wore white neckties. Graves' diamond stud earring caught my eye amongst the whiteness of the décor.

He was looking at me but acted like he didn't see me. I could see he was being an asshole. "Graves, it's our turn. Are you ready?"

"Ready, milady." He spoke coldly. His green eyes were burning with anger. He held out his right arm to escort me down the aisle. On our cue, we walked in unison down the white silk covered aisle. I scanned the room for Christophe. He said he would be around, but I couldn't tell where exactly. I was positive he could see me though. My guardsmen lined the entryways of the room in their invisible camo. They were unnoticeable to everyone, except a few including myself. Witt and Taylor blended in so well, I almost forgot they were there.

Halfway down the aisle, a voice spoke in my head. "_Are you happy with your decision, Dru_?" I looked to my left without turning my head. I could tell he was being a smart-ass about the question.

"_What kind of question is that Graves? No, I'm not happy. I've just had to make the toughest decision of my life and the one person I didn't want to lose is being a jerk by throwing a tantrum and cold-shouldering me."_

_"Tantrum? What the hell did you expect, Dru? You totally threw us away. I asked you to trust that I was working on a solution and not only did you not wait, you're with the one guy I can't stand." _

_"For fuck's sake, Graves, grow up. I had to do what was best for both of us. I know you think it's possible for us to be together, but it's not. Another time, another life. End of story." _I wondered if how much he knew about my relationship with Christophe. I hoped not much.

There was a pause before Graves spoke again. _"Jae-Hwa and I are leaving soon. We're planning on going north again. I don't know if I'll be back. The plan is for us to get married… sometime. Not sure when, but its supposed to happen." _I swallowed hard as he said that dreaded word _married_. "_Did you hear me, Dru?"_

"_Congrats, Graves. It's time you moved on. Jae-Hwa is an extraordinary person. I have to say... I don't like her, but I respect her._"

We reached the end of the aisle and took our places on opposite sides of the bride and groom. Shanks was almost handsome standing across from Nat. His hair was swept up high off his forehead and his tux fit him perfectly. On his lapel was a white rose and a spring of evergreen.

Dibs stood behind Graves and looked tranquil but as if he could cry. The ceremony was short and to the point but romantic. Nat and Shanks spoke their vows and exchanged rings on the _wulfen_ elder's cue. From start to finish, the ceremony took twenty-one minutes.

The guests were ushered to the banquet room where the party was taking place. I could hear the music from the band echo in the hallways. I looked cautiously around for any sign of a presence of _her_. I wasn't going to let Nat out of my sight at any time. Even if she had to pee, I was going with. She needed help in that gown anyways so it was a good excuse to stay close.

"Dru sweetie, are you sure you're okay? You're not acting normal today. Did Graves say something to you? I'm gonna kill him. I told Robert to tell him not to start any drama with you today."

"Nat, it's fine. I can handle Graves. Don't worry about me. Chris should be here in a sec anyways." I looked across the crowded room for any sign of the _djamphire,_ but there was none.

The photographer was waving us to go outside for a group photo and the wedding guests started to funnell toward the doors. I reached out and held Nat by the elbow to guide her forward. As we stood on the marbled steps of the _schola_, once again looked around for Christophe. _Where the hell is he? I don't sense him anywhere._

Shanks' voice emanated from a few steps behind me. "Where did Nat go? She was just here?" I looked around… no Natalie. My heart started beating rapidly. _Oh shit, I've got to find her._ I looked upward at Graves and Shanks. "Um, maybe she forgot something inside. I'll go get her." I gently pushed my way through the guests and strode back into the great hall.

When I opened the door from the hallway, a strong breeze pushed me back a bit as I smelled an odor I recognized, aged blood and faded roses. My Maharaj powers sensed a noise, muffled and high pitched, which made the invisible hairs on my arms, stand vertically. It sounded like a person in pain. _Oh my God. Please no!_

As I crossed the doorway into the room with the tall trees and while silk aisle, I saw movement from about fifty feet away. The figure was black and gray and moved so fast, I knew it had to be her. "Lena!"

I ran down the aisle, lifting the hem of my dress to avoid being hindered. As I approached I saw exactly what I was dreading. It was the vision I feared coming true. The Maharaj svetocha was standing with Nat's immobilized body in front of her. Nat's eyeballs darted back and forth while tears streamed out of the corners of her lids. Her body was in a frozen state, one I had experienced before at Lena's hands.

"Milady, we have been waiting for your arrival. It is as you foresaw, it is not?" Lena knew about my vision and seemed to be relishing our common ability to see the future.

"Why are you here, _svetocha_? Leave Skyrunner out of this. She has nothing to do with you."

The corners of Lena's long and pasty mouth pulled up into a decrepit smile. "But she does. The _she wulf_ is your guard and friend, is she not? That is something valuable to me as well. She is leverage." Lena was ruthless, just as Christophe said. There was not a drop of mercy or empathy in her body anymore. She was the darkness throughout.

"What do you want then, milady?" My mind searched for a way to negotiate with this demon for Nat's life.

"My book, of course. I know you have it. Louis bound it to your care using my own magic. I cannot touch it unless you release it to me. Your cooperation for the wulf bride's life, you see?"

The book that I once assumed was only a journal that belonged to Christophe was actually a manuscript of Lena's most powerful hexes. She could probably take over the world if she got it back. I wasn't about to let that happen, nor allow Nat to die either.

"I don't have it on me right now. It's someplace hidden. You must want it really bad to keep coming here to look for it." I tried to stall her as much as I could. _Where is Christophe?_

The sound of footsteps echoed from behind me. Even without seeing them, I knew Shanks, August, Benjamin and my two new guards were approaching. "Dru, please help her." Shanks' voice was desperate and filled with underlying wulfen rage. I then heard the popping and cracking of bones as Shanks transformed into his Other form.

"I don't intend to let her harm a hair on her head, Robert. Besides milady wouldn't do that since she wants something I have of hers."

A telepathic voice spoke in my mind. "_Magdalena will do anything for that book." _The voice was muffled sounding so I couldn't decipher who just spoke. "Are you looking for Louis?" Lena spoke in a sweet but condescending tone. "He is with me now."

I wrinkled my forehead and I struggled to comprehend what she was saying. "Where is Christophe? I want to see him!" I yelled at my nemesis. August and Benjamin were crouched and ready to jump at Lena, but I waved them back.

A cruel sounding laugh came out of Lena's throat. "He is here." She waved and curled her claw-like fingers in the air. A small object appariated in her hand, which materialized into a Russian tea doll, the _matryoshka_. I watch in absolute astonishment as the head of the doll turned and lifted off the body. Inside was another smaller doll which also removed its head. The dolls continued opening in the same humorous but creepy manner until the seventh doll stood alone. I stared at it.

"Here!" I looked at the doll more closely. It looked like a doll but it was made of wood just like the others, but it was obviously male and had large blue eyes. I thought it was an ordinary doll until those blue eyes blinked. "What the… hell?" A chill ran down my spine, then my aspect flushed through my body causing my fangs to pierce my lower lip. My hand raised to my mouth in the moment of panic. "What is that? Is that… oh my God." I tried to find the voice to finish my sentence but I was in shock.

Lena smiled wickedly as she gazed at the toy. Nat's terrified eyes stared at the doll while her body remained still. Her winter white dress was stiff. The air around her seemed locked in invisible cement. In his wulfen form, Shanks was growing and lurking in the shadows, looking for the moment to pounce.

"_Dowcipny_… my _matryoska_." Lena purred while admiring her handiwork.

A voice spoke faintly into my mind. "_Dru, its me… I'm still here. _

"_Christophe! Oh my God, what has she done?" _I wanted to scream out at her in my _svetocha_ voice and attack with all my might but I knew better now.

"Why?" I wanted to know her reason for punishing him in such a humiliating way. My eyes were burning with the sensation of heat. My mind raced with thoughts of the hexes I should throw just to take her down. However I knew that she was at the advantage. I needed her alive to release my friends from her spells.

"My brother deserves to be punished if he refuses to avenge his own blood. He is evil too, _moj maly ptaszku_. Did he tell you what he did? I am sure he left that part out of his story." Lena's face wrinkled into sadness. "He kept me in a box, too dark for me to see and too tight to take a full breath, for one hundred years! The world forgot about me. And _he_ abandoned me. I would have preferred death to his form of _mercy_."

The _svetocha_ continued her rant as she smoothed the fibers of her tattered gown. "And you, milady, are just like me but so innocent and ignorant. You do not know what you have done by killing my father. He was the uniter, the eradicator of dissonance. He was going to save us all."

My patience was thin and I couldn't help but interrupt her lecture. "Give me a break, milady. He was psychotic, just like you. Your sociopathic daddy didn't understand shit. He used you, just like he did to Christophe, and for decades. You both were tools to him, nothing else."

Lena's eyes widened with rage as her body stiffened. Her mouth gaped as she reflected on my forwardness. I could see the rotted teeth in her dark orifice and it chilled my confidence a bit. Even though her mouth was open, it was silent. But then a scream released from her like a sonic wave of power. I covered my ears and turned my back as if I could find some relief by angling away. The others crouched down and buried their ears in reaction. I turned to see as the matryoshka dolls cup single file into their casings, trapping the _djamphire_ deep inside.

"Make it stop, Dru!" Ash's voice pleaded from a distance. I turned to see him lying on the ground in pain.

A growling blur hit Lena from the side, knocking her to the floor. The sonic scream halted suddenly. I was comforted by the silence. Nat's frozen body fell in a white mass of fabric and crumpled to the ground." _Thud._

Lena's attacker attempted to subdue her with all his skills. As they wrested violently, chairs, trees and fabric tossed in every direction. I was reminded of scuffles I'd seen in the old cartoons, where characters were caught up in a cloud of dust, limbs and debris. The attacker's reflexes were quick as he laid his knee into the _svetocha_'s stomach, causing her to double over. He struck her in the back as she screamed and tried to grab some part of her opponent's slick body. His speed confounded her senses.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to where Nat laid. I could see she was still breathing as her eyes darted around the room. A moan emanated from her throat. "Take my pistol, Dru."

"With pleasure." I smiled at her affectionately.

I pivoted to face Lena and pointed the pistol at her with my right. "Graves, move!"

The _loup_ rolled to his left as I pulled the trigger. I felt the release of four rounds from the weapon. All was silent as my heart prayed my bullets would find their mark. Lena lunged forward offensively. I locked my gaze into her blue eyes. They were cold and false colored. Lena's dirty claws extended as I she screeched the words of an incantation in her native tongue. An invisible wall appeared in front of her. The rounds deflected against the colorless shield. I propelled myself to the right as I narrowly watched the bullets pass.

Lena's shields dissipated just in time for me to ricochet off the near wall and tackle her with blunt force. She yelped as I grunted into her caped body.

I reached into her cloak and felt the smooth object made of wood. It fit into my hand perfectly as I held onto it and pulled back. Lena locked her hand down onto mine when she realized I had what she coveted. With her dirty claws, she dug into my arm, causing an icy surge to shoot through my arm. The feeling then penetrated into my neck. My mind flashed on a scene. I was frozen while standing naked and wet in my bathroom. Someone, no not just someone, Lena carved a message into my flesh as I stood paralyzed. I was immobilized by her and by my own fear.

I reluctantly let go of the _matryoshka_ doll to pull my hand back. I looked at it. My arm was gray, almost purple. It hurt like a fucker.

The 9mm in my right hand still had a few rounds left. I pulled the trigger from close range. Lena screamed in pain, recoiled, and fell back into a bank of wooden folding chairs. I aimed for her head and pulled the trigger.

But nothing was left.

Lena's expression lifted into fearful smile then broke into laughter from her thin lips. "Are you finished for today, milady? I think so. It is time we took our leave, my brother and I." Lena continued to grip her bleeding wound in her stomach. "Your wulf friend needs some attention."

I turned to look around. Lying on Shanks' leg was Nat's head. He was human again and I saw the expression of pure fear on his face. Nat's white dress was saturated with red. _No, no, no, no! This can't be happening._

As I turned back, Lena was almost gone. The only thing I could still see were her plastic blue-colored eyes. They were filled with complete apathy, as if the damage she caused meant nothing. Within milliseconds, the eyes disappeared with the sound of a released cork. _Pop!_

"Fuck!" I threw the pistol on the ground and stepped back from it as if it was cursed. Suddenly the undeniable noise of Nat coughing up blood felt real. Everyone kneeled around Nat's body. The coppery smell of blood filled the cavernous room. I leaned my head back and focused on controlling my senses. The odor had a tendency to make the less mature wulves and _djamphire_ lose their shit. However I shook off the feeling as I rubbed my nose to clear my passages.

"Where the hell is Dibs when I really need him?" Shanks looked frantically around the room. My guard, Taylor, ran out of the room in an effort to get some help.

I walked quickly over to Nat's side and fell to my knees. "Nat! I'm so sorry, Nat! I didn't mean …"

"Shut up, Dru! It's not important now." Shanks cut me off and ordered me to cease talking. I looked at Graves. His green eyes looked scared. His hands were pressed onto Nat's leg wound where the bullet hit a major artery. August's hands were pressed into Nat's abdomen and Shanks had his hand on the shoulder wound. "Nat, hang on babe. Dibs will be here in a sec. Help is on the way."

Nat's lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Her eyes were starting to glaze over as she was losing connection with the world. "D…Dru." Her breath was labored and weak. I leaned in and stared into her brown eyes.

Nat's hand reached out for mine. I looked at it, then pulled it into my hands. "I'm here."

I glanced upward and looked at the wintery decorations of the room. It was the most beautiful wedding alter I'd ever seen. I'd never been to anyone's wedding before either, but still, it was inarguably breathtaking.

"Dru… don't… p…p…punish yourself. You did… your b…best. Go… rescue Reynard… and forgive… yourself." Her lips were shaking uncontrollably and turning deep blue.

"I will, Nat… whatever you say, I will."

Shanks' tux jacket was pulled around her small shoulders in an attempt to keep Nat warm and from going into shock. Dibs finally arrived with his EMT equipment in tow.

"Everybody get back! I need some room." It was rare that Dibs' used his _dom_ voice. Even though he wasn't a dominant _wulf_, he commanded and got respect whenever he was saving a life. He placed an oxygen mask on Nat's nose and mouth as I remained in eye contact with her. As Nat's eyes closed partway, I felt the drop in her energy level. I was then hit with a realization… she might not make it.

"Nat, don't you dare!" Shanks' voice was frantic. "Come on babe, we've got things to do, so you can't leave now. What about all the thank you notes we have to write, the bills we gotta pay off for this spectacle, and your obnoxious cousin, Tess, who you promised you'd owe big time if she threw you a bachelorette party? You can't go now, not when we just…". Shanks' voice stopped abruptly. It was too much for him to control. Dibs inserted a needle into Nat's arm for the I.V. line.

"Stay here with us, Nat. I'm not done yet. Stay here a while longer." Shanks finally mumbled into Nat's ear.

Nat turned her head slightly to look at her husband. "It's okay… you … doof. Everything… is going to… be fine." Nat gave a half smile. Her eyes scanned the scene around her. All of us were crouching, kneeling or sitting nearby. Finally her gaze focused on me. I leaned forward and grabbed her hand in mine. Her blood was covering her little hands and my skirt. "Dru… let the _djamphire_ know… seventy-eight."

Nat's eyes stared into space, as she exhaled the breath from her lungs. Dibs was still trying to stop the hemorrhaging from her wounds when the heart rate monitor went flatline. "I need to do chest compressions on her. Get back!" He injected her with a needle of vasopressin and started pushing down on her sternum. I heard the bones and cartilage pop and crack as he pressed down into her chest.

I stood back and watched in shock as Dibs attempted to save the life of my best friend. _Come on, Nat! Fight for your life sister. Please God, if you save Nat, I owe you so big, I'll do anything you ask._

After what seemed like a long time, Dibs finally stopped. He looked at Shanks as his body was sweating from the stress. "I'm sorry, man. She's gone."

"Fuck you, Dibs! That can't be it. She's stronger than that. Get her back! Dru, you have powers. Bring Nat back! You can do it can't you?"

But I didn't know how. My magic didn't work in those ways. I was sure that kind of magic wasn't to be trusted. "I… I can't, Shanks. I'm sorry but I don't know how. Even if I did, you know how badly that would go, don't you? That's how revenants are made." I shivered at the thought of creating zombies out of people I loved. I wasn't about to commit that horrific act.

Shanks grabbed Graves by the tux shirt he wore. His clothing was ripped and torn where Lena and him fought and her claws scratched into his body. "What am I supposed to do? She's my world."

Graves was speechless, for once.

The look in Shanks' eyes was painful. No tears for the wulfen but there was hurt in his voice and the way he moved. His gracefulness was suddenly vacant. The wolfen ran out the door of the great hall and down the hallway to the exit. I heard the popping of bones and cartilage as he became the animal inside.

The schola doors banged against the walls as they were thrust outward. His familiar howl echoed in the hills around the buildings and haunted the night air.

_It's all my fault. Despite the fact that I knew what would happen in the future, I failed. Because of me, Nat was dead. _

I had no time to pity myself or conjure the spell to reverse time. I knew what I had to do and it didn't involve crying. That would have to wait.

I looked around the room at my circle of friends. Their expressions were hollow.

But I needed retribution. And I needed Christophe. "I'm going after them and I'm going tonight. Who's coming with?"

**Readers: This adventure is coming to an end soon. The final installment will be posted in a few weeks. I hope you've enjoyed my story. **


End file.
